1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an axial blower and a series-type axial blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
An axial blower disclosed in the description in Japanese Patent No. 5210852 has a motor incorporated in an impeller including a plurality of blades. A serial axial blower disclosed in the description in Japanese Patent No. 5273475 (the description in U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,593) includes a first axial fan and a second axial fan coupled to the first axial fan.